Organizations that use databases often have a need to control what data is accessible to individual users of the database at a row level of granularity. For example, a business may have a single table storing customer information that all employees need to have access to. However, some employees should only be able to view the customer history of particular customers. Table level and column level security cannot enforce this logic since all employees need to have access to the table and the columns. However, such access can be implemented using row level security.